Code:Church Camp
by RocketShark216
Summary: a spinoff of my fanfic, code lyoko evolution. Basically Graham, Jeremey, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and William got to church camp. Xana doesn't exist. Ocs open! Rated t for dating drama and stuff. Please review!
1. CHURCH CAMP SIGNUPS

**Code: Church Camp**

**Hey guys, what's up! Anyway, this is a spinoff of my fanfiction, Code Lyoko Evolution. So basically, in this fic, Xana doesn't exist, Aelita really is Odd's cousin, and they don't go to boarding school. They go to Water's Edge High School(fictional, i own that school) in Graham's hometown. Also, Graham is 15, Jeremey is 16, Aelita is 15, William is 16, Ulrich is 16, Yumi is 16, and Odd is 15. Basically, the gang goes to church camp down in buckeye lake. At first they are mad cuz they don't like church but then they don't wanna leave, anywhoo this chapter is an oc form, that's right. For the guys there are two dorms: Alcatraz and Allamo. For the girls, there's the hotel, and then the girl's dorm. Anyway, enjoy. **

You are standing up in your pew. You are at your church and just heard your pastor preach a great message. Your pastor says the altar is open and you run down and pray. After about 45 minutes you are dimissed and he tells you that church camp forms are due next week. He say forms are in the back so you run and grab one. You ask your parents if you can go and they say yes. You look at the form and it looks fairly easy to fill out, in fact you could probably do it. However you give it to your parents and they fill it out.

**OC Forms for code:churchcamp**

**Full name:**

**Gender:**

**Bio:**

**Age(15-18.):**

**Stereotype:**

**Which dorm?**

**Alcatraz(Guys only)-**

**Allamo(Guys only)-**

**Hotel(Girls)-**

**Dorm(Girls)-**

**Above the dotted line is the form. Copy and paste it in the review box and fill it out. Then send it to me. Also, you can register anytime in the fic. You could even fill one out on the second to last chapter. Just cuz you don't see them at camp doesn't mean their not to the dorm you want to go to, write yes. Leave the others blank. Remember, the choices are Alcatraz and Allamo for the guy ocs,or Hotel and Dorm for the girl ocs. **


	2. FIRST DAY FAILS and WARPZONE WONDERS

**CODE:CHURCH CAMP CHAPTER 2:First Day Fails and Warpzone Wonders **

**Enjoy. OCS ARE OPEN.**

Graham and his friends had been riding in his church's youth group van for 4 hours when they finally came to a stop. Graham wanted nothing more than to go back home but he couldn't due to the fact that he had to go to Church camp in buckeye lake. He had spent the last 4 hours listening to his friend friend Jeremey ramble about nerd stuff, his friend Odd argue with his other friend Ulrich, his friends Aelita and Yumi talking about fashion, his sister Jade and her best friend Miranda talking about knives and goth stuff,(They were both goth, making them easy friends.)and his brother Adam talking with William about football. The only person who had been silent the whole ride was him. And that HAND NOT been easy. The only reason they were all going to thia stupid camp was because of their youth pastor, who was going to preach night services at the camp this year. He had also convinced their parents to make them go. He wanted everyone to be their to "represent their church" which meant standing in front of the other kids and getting laughed at. Their church was considered "the oddball" of the UPCI. Sure, there were weirder churches, but they weren't as well known as their's.

They got out and went to the hotel where they got a lice check. They were then sent to the mess hall to register. Once they were registered, Aelita and Yumi headed to the hotel while Jade and Miranda went over to the girl's dorm. Jeremey and the rest of the boys decided to go to Alcatraz and unpack as well. They then entered Alcatraz and chose bunks. Graham and Jeremey picked a bunk close to the front door, but it also had a few bunks in front of it. Graham picked bottom bunk while Jeremey picked top. Ulrich and Odd picked the bunk next to Graham and Jeremey's, but then they fought over who got top. They then drew straws, which had been cut in advance. Why in advance? Well, Ulrich and Odd were best friends, but they fought all the time, so Jeremey had given each of them a set of cut straws so they could resolve their arguments quickly. Odd lost and Ulrich smirked. They then put their suitcases under their beds and started to put their sheets on their bunks. Adam and William walked over to a bunk and began to unpack. Adam called top so William got the bottom. They then put their stuff under the bed. They hung out for a little while before they were kicked out by their dorm supervisor, Pete Gardiner(**He's a real worker down at church camp, he's kinda like our dormdad in Alcatraz**)kicked them out to go to lunch. They met up with their friends and got in line outside. It was almost an eternity to them before the doors to the messhall were unlocked, allowing them to go inside and form a more orginized line.

Graham and his friends waited in line, starving as heck. They had been on the road for 4 hours before arriving here and the only thing they had had to eat was a breakfest sandwich from burger king about an 1 before they left the church. They eventually moved to the front of the line and got their lunch. Lunch was cheeseburgers and fries with mac and cheese. A good tasting meal, if not a little mis-matched. They got their food and got a table. Graham then got up to go to the concession stand. He got out a dollar and asked the man working there for a Code Red. He gave him the pop and he gave him the dollar in exchange. He then cracked open his soda and took a few sips while walking back to his table. He then ate his burger and talked with his friends. He was sitting at the table right in front of the concession stand. On his side of the table he could cleary see the stand. On his side were Jeremey, Odd, Ulrich, Adam, and William. Aelita and Yumi then got out of line and sat on the oppisite side of the table. Yumi sat in front of Ulrich. Graham was shocked when Aelita then sat in front of him and started to talk to him.

"So, this place isn't half bad, huh Graham?"

"I guess not Aelita. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing it's just you looked miserable this morning. We're christians, we should be excited about this."

"True. But I had the tournament..."

"Isn't playing Halo online enough? Besides there was no point in going, you'd clearly be the best one there."

Graham nodded in agreement, but not because he thought Aelita was right. You see, Aelita knew just as well as he did that he wasn't as good as his classmates. However, Aelita was just trying to be a good friend, something that Graham highly appreciated. The problem was, Graham didn't just want to be friends with her. You see, he had known Aelita ever since 7th grade. She had been in another class but she had been put in his math class for reasons unknown. On that same day, Graham found out his girlfriend was cheating on him and he dumped her. He was feeling very sad about it until he befriended quickly developed a crush on her. He then enlisted his friends to help invite her to their church. They did, and the next service, Aelita brought a friend. And that's how Yumi and Aelita started going to church. They had caught on really quick, and Aelita had even made Jeremey jealous. You see, Jeremey used to be the expert in the bible knowledge department before Aelita started to come to church, but she was a fast learner, and she soon worked her way up to Jeremey's level. They had become good friends, despite this minor rivalry. Aelita had decided not to surpass Jeremey and they became youth leaders in their youth group. They were the model students, however Graham was very good at reading verses and then analyzing them for their true meaning. In fact, he had even preached at a few youth services. He was a good student, but Jeremey and Aelita were true leaders, Graham was just a speaker. He also had a good singing voice, but he never applied himself, which was why he wasn't a youth leader yet. This year he had been determined to change that. He had made humungous progress, but when he went to school, his peers sucked the energy out of him. He had decided to try and avoid being involved with the wordly things at his school.

His friend Ulrich had also made progress, he had immense bible verse memorizing skills, but he never wanted the spotlight, so he sat in the back and didn't talk unless their youth leader forced him. He was at school one day when his best friend Odd noticed something different about him, usuaslly Ulrich acted just like his wordly peers but that day he started to act as if God was right in front of him. Odd asked what was up and Ulrich told him about God's love. Odd then came to bible study the same night. Soon afterwards Ulrich became the Captain of their Bible Quizzing team.

Odd had made as much progress as the rest of them, and as it turns out, Odd had a knack for memorization, if you recited a verse and then asked him which one it was, he would give you the book, chapter, and verse numbers without batting an eye, something that Graham sometimes had a problem with.

Yumi also was a very good student as she was very skilled in the art of sign language, she was the leader of their youth group's sign team.

After they were down eating they resolved to go outside to the courtyard to hang out. They had hung out for a little bit before the bell chimed, signalling that it was time to go inside the tabernacle. They then seperated, Grahm and the guys going to the boy's side of pews, and Aelita and the rest of the girls sitting on the girl's side of pews. A man with black hair and a green tie walked up to the platform and began to speak.

"Hello everybody, are you excited for Senior High Church Camp 2014?"

The roars of approval answered his question.

He then continued to speak.

"Great. That's good. Now before we have fun, we have to know the rules. So here to explain the rules is Brother Carson!"

The kids cheered as a man in a brown suit jacket with matching shirt, khakis, and tie stepped up and took his place. He had black hair, brown eyes, and black glasses. He then began to read off the list of rules. He then finished and welcomed the other man back. The man then spoke.

"Alright boys and girls, it's time for some Warpzone! And, we're gonna start it off with a game I like to call 'The Ice Cream Social', here's how it works. I will pick a boy or girl to come up here to the platform and ask a girl out on an ice cream date. They will then go on the date tonight. By the way, guys, the girl can say no, so DON'T get overexcited, they can say no,some of you will get rejected, some will get accepted, let's see, I need a guy who wants to go on an Ice Cream Social, again a guy who wants to go on an Ice Cream Social."

Odd then raised his hand, as soon as he did, I knew exactly who he wanted to ask. He was shocked when the man picked him. He then ran up and then man asked him a question.

"Young man, I must admit your hairdo is kinda cool, if not weird, but that's not while I called you up here. Before you ask this lucky lady, I must ask you your name,age what church you go to, and your pastor."

Odd then answered.

"My name is Odd Della Robia, I'm 15, and I go to First Apastolic Church Of Water's Edge, with Pastor Mikel Thompson."

"Oh so you go to the church that our night speaker goes to?"

"Yah, he's our youth pastor."

"Alright! Anyway, who is the lucky lady you want to ask? Do you know her name?"

"Yah."

"Who is it?"

"Samantha Knight."

"Samantha Knight would you come on down?"

Samantha then got out of her pew and ran down to the pulpit. She then stood there waiting.

"Now young man, is there a question you'd like to ask this young lady?"

Odd then stood there for a second before asking.

"Samantha would you like to go on an Ice Cream Social with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to, Odd."

Odd then walked back to his seat as did Sam. Odd smiled with glee as he started to be the braggert he was. Graham then decided to see if the doctor was in and recited one of Odd's favorite bible verses.

""We love because he first loved us. If anyone says, 'I love God,' yet hates his brother, he is a liar. For anyone who does not love his brother, whom he has seen, cannot love God, whom he has not seen. Which one is that Odd?"

Odd then stood there confused for a second before answering.

"First John Chapter Four Verses Nineteen and Twenty."

The ice cream game went on until they decided to play a new game. The man with the green tie asnnounced they would be playing volleyball. They then stood on top of the pews and faced eachother. The counselors then threw the ball as music started playing.

Music-Song: We are the free artist:matt redman

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

We're the forgiven, singing redemption's song

There's a fire that burns inside

A fire that burns inside

The ball flew towards the guys who hit it toward the girls. The girls attempted to fling it back but it flew the wrong way and hit the floor, scoring the guys a point.

Nothing can stop us

We'll be running through the night

With a fire that burns inside

A fire that burns inside

They ball was then thrown back toward the guys who flung it towards the girls. The girls hit it back this time. The guys then caught it and attempted to fling it back but it came up short, scoring the ladies a point.

We are the free, the freedom generation

Singing of mercy

You are the One who set us all in motion

Yours is the glory

There's a fire in our hearts and it burns for You

It's never gonna fade away

We are the free, and Yours is the glory

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

After a fierce battle it came to a tie-14-14. They then played fiercly as the song continued to play.

We are the risen, living alive in You

And our passion will not die

No, our passion will not die

Nothing can stop us

Nothing can stop us

We'll be running through the night

And our passion will not die

No, our passion will not die

The guys then scored 5 points. The girls flung it back and the guys volleyed it towards them. The girls came up short and the guys got a point, putting them up to 20-14.

We are the free, the freedom generation

Singing of mercy

You are the One who set us all in motion

Yours is the glory

There's a fire in our hearts and it burns for You

It's never gonna fade away

We are the free, and Yours is the glory

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

The girls then scored 3 points in a row before the guys scored 4. They then entered an epic struggle. Both teams refused to let the other gain a point as the ball fiercly bounced back and forth, almost resembling a game of pinball.

Up from the grave He rose again

Up from the grave He rose and we will

Rise up, rise up

Into the world that You so love

Into the world we go and we will

Rise up, rise up

We are the free, the freedom generation

Singing of mercy

You are the One who set us all in motion

Yours is the glory

We are the free, the freedom generation

Singing of mercy

You are the One who set us all in motion

Yours is the glory

There's a fire in our hearts and it burns for You

It's never gonna fade away

There's a fire in our hearts and it burns for You

It's never gonna fade away

We are the free, and Yours is the glory!

The guys then scored a point as the song ended, ending their game. The guys then sat down as the man began to give announcements.

"Hope you guys had a funtime in Warpzone, it's time to go over to the rec field for a little bit, we'll give you some time to go to your dorms and change."

**Hope you guys liked it, I'm working my butt off here. Chapter 3 is coming soon. **


	3. Rec Ruckus and Small Group Shenannigans

**Code Church Camp Chapter 3:Rec Ruckus/Small Group Shennanigans **

**Hey guys, it's me! Anyway, in this chapter, the gang heads off to the rec field to hang out, then they go back to the tabernacle and have small groups. **

Graham and Jeremey had been in the dorm for like 5 minutes. Graham had decided to keep his base outfit on. Jeremey had switched to his red sweater and had switched out his brown loafers for brown running shoes. Ulrich kept the same basic outfit, as did Odd. Adam slipped a football jersey over his shirt, while William put on a black baseball cap. They then met up at the door and walked down to the rec field.

_Meanwhile, in the hotel..._

Aelita had been deciding what to wear down to the rec field for a long time. She had wanted to impress Graham for a long time, but she didn't know how. No one else knew about her feelings for the backwards ballcap wearing blonde, except for her best friend Yumi. Aelita had three or four outfits picked out and she was having trouble deciding.

"Yumi, I'm having trouble deciding, which one's better?"

"Aelita I can't believe your STILL on this, just pick one and do it fast, we have to go."

"I know but I'm trying to impress Graham."

"Oh, sorry, I think you should pick the best two and then get my opinion. It'll be easier that way."

Before long Aelita had picked out her two favorites, the long dress and the jumper.

"Aelita, I think you should go with the jumper, for some reason I think Graham tends to overlook that one, the dress is okay but it would get dirty, besides, I can always tell when a boy doesn't like a girl's outfit, and he gives that look when you wear the dress."

_Down at the rec field..._

The guys got to the rec-field and decided to split up.

Graham and Jeremey decided to play basketball with Odd and Ulrich, while William and Adam decided to go play kickball down at the baseball diamond.

Graham and Jeremey were doing good, but Odd and Ulrich were still the more athletic of the four. Towards the end of the game, the teams tied, but then Odd did a slam dunk and him and Ulrich won. They were then spotted by the girls, who rushed over to them. Aelita greeted the group in general and then gave a second greeting to Graham.

"So, you and Jeremey just get done playing b-ball?"

"Yah, me and Jeremey lost to Odd and Ulrich."

Yumi then congradulated Ulrich.

"That's my boy!"  
"Thanks Yumi."

They then heard the whistle and headed across the street and back to the camprground. They went inside the tabernacle and sat in their appropriate seats. They then watched as the man with the green tie walked up to the platform and began to address them.

"Alright campers, I hope you had a fun time at rec, but now its time for small groups. Basically what we do in small groups is we put every student in a small group of five or six other kids, and then we assign the goup a counselor, who becomes their small group leader. And every time we say its time for small group, you find your small group leader, and then you go off somewhere and they give you a lesson. Alright, we have deck of uno cards, basically how this is gonna work is were gonna give you an uno card and then a counselor will have the same uno card as you. Find that counselor and you will have found your small group."

Graham, Jeremey, and the rest of the guys got their cards soon after this. Graham and Jeremey got a 6 and walked over to their small group. They then met their small group leader, Donovan Picamo.

"Hello guys, my name is Donovan, and I'm your small group leader. Just follow me and we'll go over to the mess hall and introduce ourselves.

Graham, Jeremey, and a group of 4 other boys followed Donovan to the mess hall. They then went into the conferance room in the back of the mess then sat down in chairs at the board meeting like table. Donovan then addressed them

"Alright guys, I introduced myself to you, now we're gonna go around in a circle and say your name, age, pastor, and what church you go to. And we'll start with you."

Donovan pointed to Jeremey. Jeremey then took a depp breath and intoduced himself.

"My name is Jeremey, I'm 16, I go to First Apostolic Church of Water's Edge, and my pastor is Bro. James Rivers."

Before long, the group could be identified like so:

*Jeremey and Graham sat next to eachother, Jeremey in the chair at the end of the table, Graham in the chair on the left side of him.

*Next to Graham sat a 15 year old boy from Allamo named Henry, next to Henry was a 16 year old named Daniel, next to Daniel was a boy named Joshua, and next to him was a boy named Allen.

They then started the lesson. Donovan talked about forgiveness and how important it was. You know, nothing new. After about 30 minutes they left the mess hall and went back to the tabernacle. The man with the green tie then talked to them and then sent them off to dinner.


	4. DINNER and Showers

**Code:Church Camp Chapter 4:Dinner/Showers**

**Alright guys, this ones gonna be a short one, but next chapter I make up for it, cuz the gang goes to service!**

They got in line for dinner and waited. Eventually they opened the doors and they were allowed to form a more organized line inside. This time they got lucky as they were first, meaning the y could be first in line. They then got their food and sat down. Ulrich then went to the concession stand and bought a Cherry Coke, Yumi's favorite. When Yumi came back he gave it to her. She then thanked him and began to enjoy her meal.

"Thanks Ulrich, that's really sweet of you."

After a while dinner was over and the boys headed over to Alcatraz. Aelita and Yumi headed to the hotel while Jade and Miranda headed over to the dorm. Graham then went behind his bunk to his clothes rack and got out his church clothes for tonight. He then put it on his bunk, stripped down to his underwear, and headed for the showers. He then got out and put on his outfit. Jermey did the same and they headed to the tabernacle for pre-service prayer together.

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter, next chapter I'll reveal the gangs outfits. **


	5. Service

**Code:Church Camp Chapter 5:Service**

**Hey guys, it's me, RocketShark216 here. Anyways, in this chapter the gang goes to service. The sermon isn't that long, but it's still good, I've been debating on whether or not to do a complete one or not, I've decided to shorten them, hope it works. Anywhoo, here's the chapter, hope you like it. **

Jeremey and Graham entered the tabernacle and sat in the boys section. They were the first guys there. Graham was wearing a yellow button down shirt with a white tie. He was also wearing dark black dress pants and a pair of black dress shoes. Jeremey was wearing a blue button down shirt and a white tie. He was also wearing a pair of nice khakis. To top it all off he was wearing nice brown dress shoes. They sat down and soon they were joined by Odd and Ulrich. Ulrich was wearing a nice light brown button down with a black tie. He was also wearing a pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes. Odd was wearing a dark purple button down with a pastel purple tie. He was also wearing black dress pants and black dress shoes. Adam and William were the last of the boys to join them. Adam was wearing a black button down with a white tie. He was also wearing black dress pants and black dress shoes. William was wearing a white button down with a black tie. He was also wearing black dress pants and black dress shoes. Meanwhile, Aelita and Yumi showed up and sat down in the girl's side. Aelita was wearing a nice yellow blouse with a blue skirt. Yumi was wearing a black blouse with a black skirt. They were then joined by Jade and Miranda. Jade and Miranda both had black dresses that were more like funeral dresses. Everyone else filed in and the man with the green tie walked up to the platform.

"Are you guys ready for service tonight?"

He was then answered by the passionate screams of teenagers and adults alike.

"Alright, that's good. Now before we open service with our pre-service prayer, I'd like to go over a few ground rules for the adults. Now parents, I know your excited to see your children, but we have a few rules and guidelines to go over. Now, as you can see, the campers are sitting in the two front sections, girls on the left, guys on the right. Now, those seats are for campers only, so just remember that. Also, we're gonna have fun, and after service we'll go down to the mess hall and have a snack. However, after a while you're gonna hear a chime on the loudspeakers, at that point, all parents and non-campers must leave the campground, we're sorry, but at that point, we must ask you to leave. Alright, we're good, now we're gonna have some prayer. Dear Lord Jesus, we thank you for this week, we thank you for the oppourtunity to draw these children closer to you, and we thank you for your ultimate sacrifice on Calvary. We thank you Lord God. Please bless us and bless this sacred service. In Jesus name, amen. Alright, we're gonna welcome the worship team up here for song-service."

The worship team then came up and began to play their first song. From the first note, Graham recognized the song. It was his favorite song and he was very happy. All the campers soon realized what song it was and they immediatley started to jump and pump their fists in the air as the musicians sang ther first line of the song.

Song:We are the Free Artist:Matt Redman

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

We're the forgiven, singing redemption's song

There's a fire that burns inside

A fire that burns inside

Nothing can stop us

We'll be running through the night

With a fire that burns inside

A fire that burns inside!

We are the free, the freedom generation

Singing of mercy

You are the One who set us all in motion

Yours is the glory

There's a fire in our hearts and it burns for You

It's never gonna fade away

We are the free, and Yours is the glory!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!

We are the risen, living alive in You

And our passion will not die

No, our passion will not die

Nothing can stop us

We'll be running through the night

And our passion will not die

No, our passion will not die!

We are the free, the freedom generation

Singing of mercy

You are the One who set us all in motion

Yours is the glory

There's a fire in our hearts and it burns for You

It's never gonna fade away

We are the free, and Yours is the glory!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!

Up from the grave He rose again

Up from the grave He rose and we will

Rise up, rise up

Into the world that You so love

Into the world we go and we will

Rise up, rise up!

We are the free, the freedom generation

Singing of mercy

You are the One who set us all in motion

Yours is the glory

We are the free, the freedom generation

Singing of mercy

You are the One who set us all in motion

Yours is the glory

There's a fire in our hearts and it burns for You

It's never gonna fade away

There's a fire in our hearts and it burns for You

It's never gonna fade away

We are the free, and Yours is the glory!

They then stopped singing and began to sing another song.

Song:We Shine Artist:Steven Fee

Yeah, yeah, we shine, we shine, with the light of God

And when we speak, we speak with words of love

And when we dance, we may get a little wild

Cause we're the people of God, yeah, the people of God

When we sing, we sing, the angel's song

The ones they're singing around the throne

Yeah, yeah, we worship the King with everything that we are

Cause we're the people of God, yeah, the people of God

And now is the time for the people to rise

Lift up a shout, everybody cry out

Raise your voice, shout out a noise

And dance a dance of joy

We are the redeemed

We are the ones who are free

And we belong to Jesus

We are now alive

And in this world we will shine

Cause we belong to Jesus

The spirit of God is freedom rings

So come on, come on throw off your prison chains

We're liberated by the King only freedom remains

For the people of God, yeah, the people of God

We're living in kingdom that will never end

We're living in the power that defeated sin

So come on everybody let your praise begin

Cause Jesus is alive and he's comin again

And now is the time for the people to rise

Lift up a shout, everybody cry out

Raise your voice, shout out a noise

And dance a dance of joy

We are the redeemed

We are the ones who are free

And we belong to Jesus

We are now alive

And in this world we will shine

Cause we belong to Jesus

We're goin into all the world

Carrying the light of Jesus

And we shine, yeah we shine

In the darkest place we shine

We're goin into all the world

Carrying the light of Jesus

And we shine, yeah we shine

In the darkest place we shine

And now is the time for the people to rise

Lift up a shout, everybody cry out

Raise your voice, shout out a noise

And dance a dance of joy

We are the redeemed

We are the ones who are free

And we belong to Jesus

We are now alive

And in this world we will shine

Cause we belong to Jesus

We are the redeemed

We are the ones who are free

And we belong to Jesus

We are now alive

And in this world we will shine

Cause we belong to Jesus

Come on, come on, your kingdom is coming

Come on, come on, your kingdom is coming

Come on, come on, come on, let your kingdom come down

Come on, come on, your kingdom is coming

Come on, come on, your kingdom is coming

Come on, come on, come on, let your kingdom come down

They then stopped singing. The worship team then stepped down and Brother Carson came up and addressed them.

"Alright, are you having a good time or what?"

The cheers of approval from around the tabernacle answered his question.

"Alright, now let's welcome our night speaker for this week, from First Apostolic Church of Water's Edge, Brother Joe Englefeld!'

He then stepped down and Bro. Englefeld stepped up. He then addressed them.

"Alright, you may be seated. Now tonight I'm gonna preach about your soul. Your soul is an important thing. As a person, your soul is a very big piece of you. It makes you who you are. So if you fill your mind and body with junk, your liable to lose who you are, right? Well this is oner of the most common things the devil uses to turn you away from your purpose. Please get out your bibles and turn to Matthew chapter 16 and verse 26. And it says: For what is a man profited, if he shall gain the whole world, and lose his own soul? or what shall a man give in exchange for his soul? You see, people, in today's world it's all about what's 'cool.' That word right there changes everything. You see, people today want to feel important, they want to feel like their wanted, they want to feel 'cool'. Today the world is caught up in what's cool. Whether it be sex or violence or foul language or inapproiate humor or bad music or bad tv shows or videos you shouldn't watch, it all is connected to on word. Sin. You see, we're so addicted to being 'popular' we will do anything to achieve our status as 'cool'. But what ends up happening is we end up losing our soul, because when you fill your hearts with sin, there's no more room for God, so you ultimatley lose who you are as a child of God. How little attention does this infinitely important subject gain in the world! How few consider the salvation of their precious souls, as the great business of life! You who are reading these lines, did you ever consider it? Did you ever lay it to heart, and are you acting accordingly? If this is the case, the following language will express your heart-felt convictions: " I have a soul as well as a body. My soul must live for ever in happiness or misery. It is capable of pain or pleasure inconceivably greater than my body. It is a matter of comparitively little importance whether I am in abject poverty or the greatest affluence, during the few years I am to continue in the present world; whether I am respected or despised by my fellow mortals; whether my body is sickly or healthy, painful or at ease. These are matters of small consequence; death is certain, is near. 'Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust,' must soon be pronounced over my lifeless body. In a dying moment, if I could call the whole world my own, what good would it do me? What comfort could it afford me? But whether my soul is to be happy or miserable; the companion of angels and saints made perfect around the throne of God, or doomed to weeping, and wailing, and gnashing of teeth, with devils and damned spirits in hell, where the worm never dieth and where the fire never will be quenched; this is the momentous inquiry I ought to make. To escape from the wrath to come, and secure an inheritance among the saints in light, ought to be my great concern. Is it so? Which world is most in my thoughts, this or the next? What am I most anxious about? Am I not often inquiring, what shall I eat, what shall I drink, or wherewithal shall I be clothed? But when did I seriously inquire, 'What shall I do to be saved?' If I have no prevailing concern about my soul, I may be certain my state is bad, and its danger awfully great. Listen, if you friends say you're not cool if your a christain, then it's time you get some new friends. If you have to turn away from your christian heritage to be cool, maybe you should just stick with being uncool. If people at your school make fun of you for being a christain, just turn to God for comfort, because the only thing you need to get to heaven is God inside of you. Now, I want all of you to come down to this altar, and pray. Let's pray."

The students then prayed as the worship team returned to the platform and sang a song.

Song:Holy Spirit Artist:Bryan & Katie Torwalt

There is nothing worth more

That will ever come close

Nothing can compare

You're our Living Hope

Your Presence

I've tasted and I've seen

Of the sweetest of loves

Where my heart becomes free

And my shame is undone

Your presence Lord

Holy Spirit You are welcome here

Come flood this place and fill the atmosphere

Your glory God is what our hearts long for

To be overcome by Your presence Lord

Your presence Lord

There is nothing worth more

That will ever come close

You are our Living Hope

Your presence Lord

I've tasted and I've seen

Of the sweetest of loves

Where my heart is set free

And my shame is undone

Holy Spirit You are welcome here

Come flood this place and fill the atmosphere

Your glory God is what our hearts long for

To be overcome by Your presence Lord

Holy Spirit You are welcome here

Come flood this place and fill the atmosphere

Your glory God is what our hearts long for

To be overcome by Your presence Lord

Let us become more aware of Your presence

Let us experience the glory of Your goodness

Let us become more aware of Your presence

Let us experience the glory of Your goodness

Lord

Holy Spirit You are welcome here

Come flood this place and fill the atmosphere

Your glory God is what our hearts long for

To be overcome by Your presence Lord

They then stopped singing and the man with the green tie got back up to the platform and addressed them.

"Alright, you are dismissed, go down to the mess hall and have snack, thank you.

**Man, that was a long chapter. Next chapter the gang has a snack. Also, the boys go night- swimming while the girls have late nite. See yah!**


	6. Snacking and Swimming

**Code:Church Camp Chapter 6:Snacking and Swimming/Girls late night**

**Hey guys, this chapter is the last part of day one of church camp. Next chapter the gang wakes up on Tuesday. So yeah. Also, I need ideas for sermons. I got last chapter's sermon from a website on short sermons, but it may run out. There's like 14 or 15 sermons, and i need 10, but i need good ones. Last chapters was a really good one, and it inspired me to download toby mac's lose my soul on itunes. **

Graham and Jeremey went over to the mess hall with their friends. They got in line inside and waited. They eventually got the front of the line and they got their food. Graham and Jeremey both got a slice of pepporoni pizza and mozzerella cheese sticks. Odd got onion rings and and Ulrich got a slice of pizza as paid and then left the line. They then went to the table and ate. Odd then ate his food and waited for Samantha to get there so they could have their Ice Cream Social. Sam then walked up to him and greeted him.

"Hi Odd, ready for our date?"

"Yeah, let me get my wallet."

Odd then got his wallet and walked away with Sam. Sam was wearing a purple blouse and a black skirt. Odd then complemented her.

"Sam you look really pretty."

"Thanks, it took me a while to do it, thanks."

Odd then walked up to the ice cream counter and bought the ice cream. He got himself a scoop of chocalate ice cream and got Sam two scoops of vanilla ice cream, her favorite.

"Thanks Odd, let's go talk or something."

Meanwhile Graham and Jeremie hung out with Ulrich. Aelita and Yumi were talking outside so they didn't have anything better to do. Graham decided to start the conversation.

"Man, that was a great service. It was totally awesome."

Ulrich then agreed.

"Yah, I didn't think that Brother Englefeld could pull out a new one, I've never heard that sermon before, not at a single youth service."

Jeremey then got into the conversation.

"I have, but it was a long time ago. Still, it was good."

Graham then changed the subject.  
"Man, Odd's so lucky, he actually has the courage to ask out a girl, I can't do that, let alone in front of the entire camp."

"Yah, but you have the courage to go up in front of the whole church and preach at youth services."

"Yah, but that's different Jeremey, at least God doesn't reject people."

Ulrich then decided what he thought.

"Yah, true, but I think you should finally ask out Aelita this 's been like 3 years since you met her."

"Dude, shutup, before someone hears you."

"Sorry."

It wasn't long before the chime rang, signally the end of snacktime. The adults then left and the kids went to the dorms. Graham changed into his swimming gear with the rest of the guys and then went outside. They all met outside Allamo and waited. The Allamo kids then came out and both dorms walked to the pool together. They then jumped into the pool and swam. They had an awesome time but eventually they were forced to leave. They then walked back to the campgrounds and went inside their dorm. They then got dressedfor bed. They prayed and then they went to sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I had a little bit of writers block, happens to everyone. **


	7. Breakfast and Morning Madness

**Code: Church Camp Chapter 7: Breakfast/Morning Madness**

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update this, I've been working on Evolution a lot lately. OCS are still open please submit.**

Graham was deep in his sleep having one of the best dreams ever. He was dreaming he was playing Code: LYOKO, a game developed by Jeremey. (**In this fic, Lyoko isn't real and Xana never existed. I decided to bring back Lyoko as a video game because if not this fic would only share the characters with Code Lyoko Evolution. I hope you guys like this decision.**) He was fighting Tarantulas and eating pizza when all of a sudden a bright light flashed. At first he thought someone in his clan had managed to make it to the tower and launch a return to the past when all of a sudden he heard a man tell him to wake up.

"Wake up!"  
He was rather confused seeing how he had never been asleep in the first place but Graham then opened his eyes and realized that it was Pete waking them up. Pete had somehow made it into his dream. He then shot up, got out of his pajamas, and got dressed. He put on his blue sonic shirt, blue jeans, white socks and pumas, and his blue Daytona Beach baseball cap, backwards of course. Jeremey then put on his blue sweater, his brown pants, and his brown loafers. Jeremey then put his glasses on and he and Graham exited the dorm to go wait outside the mess-hall for breakfast. Graham and Jeremey talked while they waited in line. Graham started the conversation.

"So, you sleep well?"

Jeremey then responded in a somewhat angry tone.

"No, I barely got any sleep at all, thanks to Odd; he stayed up half the night playing Super Duel on his Gamebox Lite. (**A portable version of Gamebox, the video game console from my other fic, Code Lyoko Evolution.**) He somehow managed to sneak that into the dorm. And when he did go to sleep he was snoring like crazy. It was so loud he kept Ulrich, William, and Adam up too. We ended up playing rummy until we felt tired. I have no idea why we're all still friends with Odd; he's a bit of a nuisance."

"I guess we're just stuck with him I guess. But you really should try to be nice; he's our friend you know."

"Yeah I know. By the way I wonder how Odd's date went. Do you think it went well or maybe it went horrible what do you think?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there, why don't you ask Odd, it was HIS date after all."

Their conversation was interrupted by them being greeted by Yumi. She was wearing her outfit from season 4. She greeted them in a friendly but tired tone, yawning in-between words.

"Hey guys, how's it (yawn) going, you guys get some (yawn) good sleep last (yawn) night?"

Jeremey then responded.

"I didn't; Odd kept me up, Graham did though. Sounds like you didn't get any sleep either."

Yumi then responded.

"Yah, for some reason I couldn't sleep well, I kept hearing noises from outside."

Graham then jumped into the conversation.

"Where's Aelita? Is she still getting ready?"

"She's still in the Hotel, she overslept and she's still getting ready."

"Oh."

They were soon joined by Odd, Ulrich, William, and Adam. Adam decided to greet his brother.

"So, you sleep well?"

Graham then responded.

"Yah."

What Odd said next cracked them all up.

"Lucky, I didn't sleep well AT ALL last night."

He then listened to his friends laughing their butts off at him. He was about to ask what was up when the doors to the mess hall opened. While they were in line Yumi decided to go get Aelita.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to get Aelita, see you guys in a few minutes.

Soon they got their food and they sat down. Adam then started a conversation that the guys were glad that the girls weren't around to hear.

"So, you guys having any luck with the ladies? Odd, your date, did it go okay?"

Odd then responded.

"Yah. It was awesome. In fact, it went so well, she wanted to kiss me, but seeing how it's against the rules, she said she'd do it as soon as we left camp. Okay, I exaggerated that part, but she was disappointed she couldn't kiss me."

Adam then asked Graham and Jeremey.

"So, how about you guys? Jeremey? Graham? Ulrich?"

Graham then responded.

"I haven't had any luck, but Ulrich bought a soda for Yumi yesterday."

Ulrich then reached across the table and smacked Graham. Graham then put his hand over his face and rubbed it, complaining as he did.

"Owwww, what the heck was that for?"

"For bringing up Yumi. Stay out of it guys."

Soon Yumi and Aelita sat down and started to eat with them. Aelita then greeted Graham.

"Hi Graham, get any sleep last night?"

Graham the responded.

"Yah, apparently I'm the ONLY one who slept."

Aelita then inquired further.

"Why?"

Graham then responded.

"Odd kept everybody up by playing video games and snoring really loud."

Aelita then responded.

"Oh."

Soon breakfast was over and it was time to go over to the Tabernacle for Morning Wakeup. They sat down in their pews and then they were greeted by the man in the green tie.

"Hello boys and girls, and welcome to morning wakeup. Let's start by playing everyone's favorite game, Ice Cream Social! Alright, I'm gonna start off with….the girls! I need a young lady who wants to ask a young man on an ice cream social. Any volunteers? Or do I have to choose? Just kidding. Anybody?"

He then chose a young man. The boy got rejected and then Josh (**I decided to name the guy with the green tie because I'm tired of calling him "the man with the green tie".**) addressed them.

"Alright, boys and girls, it's time for the girls to go swimming, girls, go to your dorms and get changed. Alright, boys, while they go swimming we're going to be doing some teambuilding in here."

The girls then filed out of the building. Josh then addressed the boys.

"Alright boys, now that we have the whole sanctuary to ourselves, let's do some teambuilding. First we're gonna play some volleyball, alright, if you're in Alcatraz stay in your seats, if you're in Alamo go sit in the girl's side. Alright, let's play."

**Alright guys, sorry for the short chapter, next chapter the guys do teambuilding and the girls swim, sorry for not updating for so long, I had writers block and couldn't figure out what to do next, see you in chapter 8.**


End file.
